


Timelines

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, it's reset so don't worry, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: What would happen if Frisk reset just as Horrortale was getting a happy ending thanks to Aliza and Reader?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Timelines

There it was, the end of the barrier. Finally after so long….and there you were, standing hand in hand with Aliza, beaming at him. Sans couldn’t believe it was true, but his nightmare was over. The kid had done it, and everyone was free. No more starving, no more darkness, no more Empress Undick and her crazy laws.

He ran. He’d never had so much energy in his life, not that he could remember most of it, but that was fine. He’d make new memories, with you, with Aliza, with Paps, and all free to finally end this stupid torture.

The sunrise was glinting through the exit, watery through the tears welling up in his good eye. Sans blinked them away, seeing similar wet tracks down your face. He skidded to a halt and wrapped his arms tight around you.

Only to blink awake in his bed, in Snowdin.

Sans shot up, gasping in terror and looked around. No. No no no, not again.

He realized his room was clean…well, clean of blood. No blood anywhere, not on his hands, or his shirt, or the sheets….

A dawning horror made him whip his hands up to his head, checking if his injury was somehow worse to be seeing this but….there was no hole in his skull.

“no! Damn it, no! NOT AFTER ALL THAT!” He screamed, finding his voice younger and softer even in his anguish. He’d been so close. He’d been free after everything and there was hope again and….oh stars and you…

He’d lost you, probably forever.

“NO!” Sans screamed and curled up on his bed, sobbing. His soul mate, the one person who had made all that hell worth living through and surviving after, the anchor to sanity through all his terrors and the crushing darkness, and they were gone into the ether of a reset that was sixteen years too late.

There was a stomping in the hall and the door burst open, but Sans didn’t even look up. He was too lost as memories flooded back of everything he’d gone through in the sixteen years since Frisk left. And everything he’d forgotten when Undyne’s spear went through his head.

“Sans?” Papyrus’ softest inside voice broke the reverie. Shooting his head up, Sans looked at his brother and found his breath stopped. There he was, his most precious treasure. The sweet, innocent Papyrus, whole and perfect and unmarred by killing or Empress Undyne’s cruelty.

“Paps…I….” He couldn’t finish, but wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck gently. Stars, but even this, his fondest wish for so long, didn’t help the emptiness of losing you. The spark in your eyes when angry, the softness of your skin on his bones, and every little flutter of the pulse in your neck, they all haunted him behind closed sockets. “Paps, she’s gone.”

“Who’s gone, Sans? Mom?” came the question, and Sans just gave a shuddering sigh. No one else would remember all that. He was more alone now than he’d ever been.

“yeah, pap. Mom.”

He dusted himself this time, after telling the kid exactly what they’d put him through. Gave them the monologue of a lifetime, then jumped into the chasm. It wasn’t a solution, but it did relieve some of the building self loathing for a while.

Once they reloaded, Sans went through the motions. He hated having to pretend to be okay with Undyne living in their house after the incident of the fire. No matter what he did, the image of her sneering as she beat his brother, the feeling of her spear protruding from his own socket, those would never leave him.

Being all buddy-buddy at the end hurt, too, but it was better than nothing. Alphys hadn’t done anything wrong, not to him anyway, and Papyrus was alright. The sunset of the surface was nothing compared to that stolen sunrise, though.

After monsters got settled and the quarantine was lifted (humans were so bizarrely scared of germs), Sans relaxed for a bit. He was too afraid to find you just yet. There were sixteen years between the person he’d fallen in love with and the one who would be alive now. You weren’t old enough yet, probably, though he’d never asked your age. You’d always looked so beautiful to him, though, no matter how old you were or how much dirt and dust stained your face.

He was only able to keep himself away ten years. Surely that was enough time? He’d written down everything you’d ever told him about yourself that first day after waking up in Snowdin again, your parents’ names, your hometown, the school you went to, everything. Thank Stars his memory was sharp again, or he would definitely have lost all trace of you.

He wore the classic outfit, blue jacket, white shirt, black shorts, slippers, the works, just in case. Yeah, he wasn’t going to go around with blood (real or not) on his shirt anymore, but he hoped….

You’d had to reset a few times with Aliza. When she died, she reset, and the three or so times he hadn’t been able (or willing) to save you, you’d reset.

So there was a slim chance your memory had survived just as his did.

He had told Papyrus he just wanted to take a road trip and see the towns nearby. So he took his motorcycle, drove down the roads he’d memorized over the internet, and into the town.

By now his soul was aching for you, but as had become his habit after the reset, Sans made sure to visit the local restaurant first. He had to secure a site for food or his anxiety would skyrocket.

He walked in, and as the bell rang, everyone turned to see the curiosity in such a tiny town. Sans didn’t mind, just walking in and trying to find a seat.

Until he heard a clatter as a plastic tray fell to the floor.

Looking up, he saw you standing at the back of the store, eyes wide and slowly filling with tears, and it took every ounce of control in his body not to teleport right to you and hug you. Instead, he walked up slowly and gave a small smile, “Uh, what’s gotcha so spooked, sugarplum? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Or are these puns dead air to ya?”

You broke out into the most brilliant smile he’d ever seen, shakily asking, “S-Sans?”

His own tears were forming now, “I know I’m not the man you met before, but I’d like to think I’m better. Will you still have me?”

You nodded, tears having stolen your voice, and threw your arms around him. He held you as tight as he could, never wanting to open his eyes for fear of being back in that bed again instead of in your arms.

The other patrons, understandably, had no idea what was going on. A monster walked into their diner and was now tearfully embracing one of the local girls. What a story.

The first thing Sans did when you two finally left the diner was ask how much you remembered. You were able to tell him the whole story of your time underground, minus a few minor details, and he sighed. Finally, someone remembered. He wasn’t alone anymore, and never would be again if either of you had a say in the matter.

Then you two caught up, you on the back of his motorcycle as he drove lazily around town. You told him you’d been able to correct some mistakes, having gone back so far in time. You were kinder to people, spent time with people you’d lost, that sort of thing. He just loved hearing your voice again after ten long years of silence.

You two parked at the local Everymart while he told you what happened. He left out the suicide bit, knowing you’d be horrified. He didn’t want to scare you ever again. How Undyne was one of the group around Frisk, how much Frisk would apologized and still did every time they even thought he was upset. How good it was to see Papyrus well and happy. And how much he’d missed having you with him.

You both exchanged stories of the ache of separation, and agreed it was not happening again. You didn’t have a job, so Sans got an idea.

He called Toriel, explaining that he’d had a secret girlfriend and the two of you were planning to move in together but didn’t have a job for you yet. She was elated and immediately offered you a job as a book-keeper for the Monster Royal Embassy. You seemed confused when he told you that meant you’d be in charge of the Royal Book Collection of monster history and similar subjects, but agreed to it.

Next he met you family. Oh boy.

He had to hold in some of his more violent tendencies (those had faded mostly but popped up now and then) when he saw the look they gave him. It was clear they were not happy you’d had a secret boyfriend, much less a monster one. But, thanks to your steadying grip on his hand and the knowledge that you loved these rude people, he was able to keep his fake smile on and charm them as much as he could.

You told them that you’d introduced him now because you were moving to the city for a job and wanted them to know you’d be in good hands. Again, shock and horror. Well, he was used to that, somewhat.

It frightened him when they tried to talk you out of it. All their reasons were so concrete, so reasonable.

You turned every one down. You never let go of his hand, even when yours began to shake. You kept your voice steady and firm, soul shining with every color as you cycled through the traits to get through this tricky situation. Adults were so much more complicated…and he loved you for it.

Papyrus showed up with his car the next day; and together they helped you pack. Your mother was crying, trying to get you to stay just a few more days. You declined.

Papyrus, sweet natured monster that he was, offered to hug her and told her all the wonderful things about the city. This actually seemed to work as reassurance, and the expensive nature of Papyrus’ car assuaged some of the disapproval Sans had felt radiating from your father every minute since he walked in the door.

Still, he could go through anything to have you back for good.

It wasn’t all fun and games. Both of you still woke up screaming some nights, but now you were together. Now Sans had someone else who could know what he meant when he talked about the Empress. About the bear traps and hanging corpses, about drowning in blue snow. You had the same dreams, though sometimes he woke to find you out of the bed and standing with your face in a corner of the room.

He knew that meant it was HIM you’d been afraid of those nights. He’d give anything to take back what he’d done, but….you still would smile at him in the morning. Still kiss his cheek and tell him you loved him with everything you had. Stars bless you, you’d even hold him when he’d cry, when his dreams turned to dark moments where his club would snuff out your life. It made him sick to think he’d ever hurt you, even out of ignorance, but he had to face it. You deserved that much.

He was so eager to let you meet everyone now that things were better. You’d spent several hours the first day just watching Papyrus putter around the house with a warm awe. Sans had always appreciated the care and understanding you’d given Papyrus when he’d been so broken, and now that he wasn’t, the love in your eyes for his brother sent him reeling. You were just so good. How had you ended up with him?

You’d flinched away when you’d heard Undyne’s voice the first time. Alphys and the others chocked it up to how loud she was, but Sans knew better. How many times had he watched your soul shatter from one of her spears?

You were at least a little wary of everyone, understandably, but their demeanor was honest and patient, and soon enough the fear was gone. But even after weeks of knowing them, he saw how you’d ball your fist till the knuckles went white when Undyne and Papyrus left to train. Neither of you had to say anything; it was obvious. No matter what, the two of you would always have scars from the time that never was. You’d live with it, though, and help each other.

Life was sweet again. Sans had you back, he had his brother well and happy, he wasn’t constantly itching inside his skull, and there was no such thing as a food shortage.

Then why did something feel wrong?

It took him a few months together with you to realize what was missing.

Aliza.

That child had been the one to support you until his bone-headedness caught up and realized how much he had needed you. They were as much a part of your world together as the two of you were.

You immediately nodded when he asked if you wanted to find her. You wanted to adopt her, in fact.

So the journey began anew, but he wasn’t alone this time.

You both made the pass through the towns around Mt. Ebbot every year, trying to find whatever orphanage Aliza had escaped from. She never had said the name of it, but just that it was horrible and she wished someone had got her out sooner.

It took you three years to find her.

Sans and you, now a married couple since the recent legalization of monster-human marriages (monsters had recognized them since the beginning of course), came into the hallway of the most decrepit of the orphanages on your route. The two of you had always hoped this was not where Aliza had spent her time.

The woman at the front directed you in to meet the children, all thin and downcast. Then you gasped and turned Sans to look where your eyes had fallen.

He had never felt such a mix of disappointment and elation. Aliza, her dress less bedraggled and hair clean of blue snow and blood, stood shyly in a corner.

The two of you started the process instantly.

It took months, of course. Lots of red tape about monster laws vs human laws, the complicated process of adoption anyway, everything. Sans was going to fight for this kid. After all, he knew how hard she would fight for him, given the chance.

But you both got to see her, and were actually encouraged to by the social worker who checked out your home. Aliza seemed alright, though obviously unhappy with her current living arrangements, and she asked Sans if she could call him Dad after the first month or two. It had nearly ripped his soul apart, hearing her say it. And of course, you were Mom, instantly. She’d already been calling you that before the two of you broke the barrier. Sans had to hold you for a while after that visit, both of you aching at not being able to take her home right then.

When the day finally came, both of you dressed your best. Toriel had arranged to have a party so Aliza could meet her whole ‘family’ at once. You helped Sans with his collar, straightening the fabric and smoothing it down.

He was so nervous, despite it all. Sans had never thought he’d be a father, especially not before this last reset. How could he, lazy, judgmental, dangerous Sans, ever raise a child the way they deserved to be raised? With kindness and patience and love, instead of the LOVE he’d been gathering day after day? But you…you were clearly meant for the job of parenting, at least when it came to Aliza. You’d done everything you could for her before, and you had been doing it again now.

“you ready?” he asked, knowing the answer before you even nodded. Of course you were; you’d both wanted this for so long now.

Aliza didn’t have much to pack, a battered blue suitcase in her hand as she stood in the main room of the orphanage, elated. She hugged you both when you came in, “MOMMY! DADDY!” and babbled about how excited she was.

With the final signature, you had taken her hand while Sans took the suitcase out to the car. Papyrus had lent his, overjoyed to aid in the ‘SAFE DELIVERY OF MY NIECE!” to the party. You were telling Aliza how happy Paps was to finally meet her, and about Frisk, their ‘cousin’, who was well over twenty by now. It felt good, finally having the three of you together again.

The words slowed, and Sans sighed as he drove. Yes, Aliza was here, but…the two of you had figured out she probably didn’t remember anything. It was understandable, the reset had gone back so far Aliza hadn’t even been born. Then again, both of you were sort of thankful. She was a child, after all, and no child deserved to remember the horrible things that had happened underground.

You were dreamily watching the scenery go by, but as Sans looked into the rearview mirror, he saw Aliza watching him with a confused look.

“What’s up, sweetpea? Got a question?” he chuckled.

She nodded, thinking carefully before asking, “Daddy….where did the hole in your head go?”

Sans nearly crashed the car with how fast he slammed on the breaks.


End file.
